


Siren Song

by fat_fish_in_space



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alien Culture, Anal Sex, Biting, Dubious Consent, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Marking, Mating, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex, Sex, force manipulation, split personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fat_fish_in_space/pseuds/fat_fish_in_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux should have realized that he fell into a trap of his own making a long time ago. But who could blame him? He had the biggest prize in the Galaxy for himself. Even if this is not exactly how he saw the whole thing ending. </p><p>He always had a problem with following his own rules.</p><p>***<br/>NOTE: This story is discontinued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is kinda crack, kinda serious, but is totally just an excuse to have Hux and Luke fuck at some point. I have no regrets. Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language. Please, be gentle with me, this is my first time.

Everything is gone. The Starkiller Base has been destroyed, the plan is in shambles, and Snoke seems to only care about his useless apprentice.

Hux sighed for the tenth time that day. He has been told not to take any actions for now, to await further instructions. He heard some people joking around that this is like a long deserved vacation they have all been waiting for. Apparently, people need a break from taking over the Galaxy from time to time. Or maybe they were trying to hide the grief they felt over so many lives lost. Hux couldn’t care less. Which is why he was here, sitting in his quarters on some backwards planet they escaped to after the whole disaster with that scavenger girl. He blamed it all on her. And that traitor Stormtrooper, what did he call himself again? Fann? Phasma would not say it out loud but she was devastated. Hux didn’t understand why, but for all the cold exterior, she acted like a mother hen towards her troopers. That damn traitor had been a favorite of hers too. Now she didn’t want to talk to him, because she has been moping around after the betrayal. He lost the only person he could vent to so he was snapping at anyone who crossed his path. Useless, all of them. Fucking pawns with no higher ambitions. Even Snoke has lost some respect in his eyes after what happened. Weren’t they supposed to be taking over the Galaxy? What about the First Order, what would happen to it now that their main weapon was gone? But no, Snoke only cared about three things: his apprentice, the girl, and Skywalker.

Ah, yes, the elusive Luke Skywalker. To Hux, he was more of a myth at this point. Did that man even exist? If so, was he even still alive? Where was the, supposedly, most powerful Jedi in the Galaxy? Hux would love to meet the man who had everyone running around like headless chickens while trying to find him. Was he really that special?

His musings were interrupted by an incoming call.

“Yes, what is it?”

Surprisingly, it was Phasma herself who answered.

“Sir, we have been able to locate the Millennium Falcon. We believe the scavenger girl is the one piloting it. There are also signs of two other life forms and a droid.”

Hux thought for a moment. What should he do now? Inform Snoke?

No. He had a much better idea.

“Keep tracking the ship’s movement and prepare a ship with some Stormtroopers. We are going hunting.” He told her in a cold voice.

Inside, however, Hux was having a field day. Oh, his plan was perfect.

“Sir? Weren’t we supposed to stay put until Supreme Leader Snoke gave us new orders?” Phasma asked with some hesitation creeping into her voice.

Hux rolled his eyes. He forgot about Phasma’s obsession with orders. Well, he was above her in station, so he would give her what she wanted.

“Captain Phasma, as your superior, I order you to do as I said. You will not question my authority again!” He snapped at her.

Inside, a cruel satisfaction bloomed. This was punishment for ignoring him after the traitor fiasco.

There was a moment of silence.

“Of course, understood Sir.”

Hux smirked. He had to prepare himself. There was a very naughty girl he had to catch.

***

After tailing the Millennium Falcon for a day, its occupants finally noticed their company. Thankfully, they ended up in an asteroid field, so they could not go into hyperdrive. For another day the two ships danced around each other and the floating rocks; one trying to escape, the other to catch. As luck would have it, the ship they were chasing suddenly started to descend towards a small planet they were passing. They were probably out of fuel or something broke down, considering Solo’s ship was a piece of junk. Of course they followed right after, only to find the Millennium Falcon abandoned when they landed on a jungle like planet. But Hux wasn’t deterred. They couldn’t have gotten that far and he had trained Stormtroopers at his disposal. It was a matter of time before they would find them.

The droid was first. It got separated from the rest, apparently, and got stuck on some vines. Hux considered the thing for a moment. It looked like a very old model that should not be working anymore. It definitely wasn’t the droid they were chasing before, to get the last piece of the map that would reveal Skywalker’s hiding place. No, this one was very old and impractical. And it was damn chatty too.

The second, to their surprise, was Solo’s Wookiee friend. Now that was something he was not expecting at all. Of course it would be logical that the creature would be on the ship, since it belonged to its deceased friend. Still, why would it join the girl on her quest or wherever it was that she planned to go? Things were starting to get strange. First, the scavenger has taken control over the Millennium Falcon, then there is the almost ancient droid, and of course the Wookiee. He was starting to wonder, who was the second life force besides the girl that the sensors picked up. He was expecting the traitor. But could it actually be…? No, he would not think about this until they find the other two. Which was, apparently, not as easy as finding the droid and the Wookiee.

After making sure their current prisoners were secure and could not escape, they went farther into the jungle. For hours they searched with no luck. It was as if the other two have dissolved into thin air. Hux felt irritation starting to build up in him. He was already fed up with this place, where the air was so humid he thought he was soon going to melt in his black uniform. Why did they have to choose a jungle planet to land on? He was pretty sure he saw one covered in a nice layer of snow on the way here. Hux cursed under his breath, but the Stormtroopers still heard him. They shifted uneasily. Good, they knew that they shouldn’t piss him off right now. But what to do? How does he get the other two to reveal themselves?

Oh, that was so easy. Why didn’t he think of that early?

“Well, I guess there was no one else on that ship after all. Troopers! We are moving out. We have prisoners to execute!”

Hux hoped the girl and her mysterious companion would take the bait. He smirked to himself and started to lead his soldiers back to the ships. He had a trap to prepare.

***

He was not expecting this. Not in a million years.

Of course the girl came to save her friends. Foolish that one, rushing into the whole rescue thing without any sort of plan. Because if she called this whole running around and shouting a plan, she seriously needed to reevaluate her life choices. It was easy to restrain her. Even with her Force powers and wielding a lightsaber, she was no match for the sheer numbers of his Stormtroopers. Not only that, she wouldn’t risk the Wookiee and the droid getting hurt. What came as a surprise, however, was the girl’s companion. It was a man, dressed in some kind of beige robe and coat. He was older, that much Hux could tell, with his beard and graying hair. The age lines on his face also indicated he was past his prime. He did not carry any weapon with him. He must have been a Force user, because he saw the man just move his hand is a swiping motion and some Stormtroopers were simply blown away by an invisible force. It reminded him of that little shit Kylo Ren. The mysterious man had power for sure, but for some reason he wasn’t really using it. It was as if he was reluctant to fight them, even if they were the enemy.

With the girl restrained, the man simply stopped fighting. Hux found that disappointing. Someone with clearly that much power should have put up a fight, not just give up like that. There was something really wrong with that picture. The man raised his hands in surrender and it is then that Hux noticed something peculiar. The metal hand.

“Luke, don’t!” Shouted the girl.

Hux’s eyes widened in surprise, even if he would never admit to it later. This was… This was the famous Luke Skywalker? This old man who didn’t even put up a fight? This is the man everyone was chasing after?! This was ridiculous. Maybe this was another Luke. But it would make sense. The Resistance had the map, the girl needed a teacher to control her powers. She had that fucking lightsaber Ren has been bitching about when they escaped the collapsing planet.

“Well, this is a surprising turn of events.”

He hoped his voice sounded as malicious as possible. Let there be no question as to his feelings towards his prisoners.

Phasma shifted next to him. She was probably disappointed the traitor wasn’t here.

Hux slowly moved towards the man who was probably the most wanted in the whole Galaxy. He was already in the other’s personal space when he finally stopped. He could feel the warm breath of the other on his cheek. Hux noticed with satisfaction that he towered over the man. Good, he would be more intimidating this way.

“Tell me… Are you by any chance the famous Luke Skywalker everyone is looking for?” He asked nonchalantly, as if he didn’t care for the answer.

There was a look of defeat and tiredness on the other’s face. Hux found it pathetic.

“Yes” Was the quiet, raspy reply, as if the man had not used his voice in a while.

Probably he hasn’t, since he went into exile. Well, he would have to get used to speaking, because Hux was just starting with him. He moved his face even closer to Skywalker’s, his excitement growing with every second. For some reason, he felt a power rush like never before. Here was the most powerful Jedi in the whole Galaxy, a legend, and Hux was the one in control. He had all the cards and Skywalker would not strike against him, as long as he had the girl. He smirked lazily and almost leered at the other. He wanted to gloat, but before he could say anything, Skywalker was speaking again.

“Please, you can have me, just let the others go. They do not deserve to pay for my sins.”

Now, that was interesting. Seems like Skywalker had some issues to work out. This could be used to his advantage. He tilted his head a little to the side, like a bird watching its prey. Skywalker’s eyes tried to stay on level with his, but at some point he simply looked away, and his shoulder slumped in defeat. Good, he knew who was in charge.

“Now, why would I do that? Supreme Leader Snoke has order both your capture and the girl’s. I would hate to face the wrath of my leader. And after the whole stunt your little apprentice pulled at the Starkiller Base, I have even more reason to give her to him.”

Skywalker looked up at Hux at that point. He appeared worried, no, scared. Now that Hux looked closer at his captive, he noticed just how blue the other man’s eyes were. Almost unnatural. Were they glowing? Maybe it was caused by the Force’s power?

“Please, I will go with you willing, just let the others go! I’m sure your leader would be more interested in the one he has been chasing for so long, than an untrained girl, a Wookiee, and an old droid.”

The words sounded desperate. Hux put on one of his less-than-impressed faces on and straightened up to seem even taller. Skywalker visibly tried to put some more space between them, but Hux just took a step closer to the other. Seriously, was that the legendary man, or was this some kind of a joke the cosmos was playing on him? He was acting as if Hux were going to kill a puppy in front of him.

“Since I am feeling rather generous today, how about we make a deal Luke Skywalker. I will let the Wookiee and the droid go, they can even take that junk of a ship. But I will be taking your apprentice and you back to my current base. As long as you behave and do everything I tell you to, the girl will be kept secret from Snoke. But only for some time. Same applies to you. If you don’t agree to my terms, I will just kill the Wookiee, scrap the robot, and I will take you both to Supreme Leader Snoke right away. What do you say?”

He was rather proud of himself. He gave Skywalker no other option but to agree. And this way, he would be able to keep the man for some time to find out what was so special about him. Yes, it was a good plan. And since Snoke was, oh so busy with a shitty apprentice of his own, he wouldn’t check on Hux for some time to come. Perfect.

Skywalker looked from Hux to the girl, who so far has not said a word.

“Luke, please, don’t do this! If Snoke gets his hands on you…” She started shouting when Skywalker’s gaze met hers.

Interesting. If she were his apprentice, why wasn’t she calling him Master? Isn’t that what Jedi did? Skywalker smiled sadly and looked at the child with affection. For some reason, Hux found this extremely disgusting. Maybe because it reminded him too much of his father, who never even spared him a glance.

“Rey, I have no choice. I will not repeat the same mistake again. I will not watch another Force child die when I can prevent it.”

Ah, so this was the whole issue thing Skywalker had going there. The man just gave him more and more ways to manipulate him. Now, here was a thought.

The girl started arguing again, and the Wookiee and droid joined in the noise. This wouldn’t do, he didn’t have all day. Well, he did, but he wanted to be off this terrible planet as fast as possible.

“ENOUGH!” He shouted.

Everything got quiet and tense in that second.

“Skywalker, I do not have the time to deal with your little family drama. Give me your answer now or I will make the choice for you!”

He had enough of this. Hux wanted to go back to the base, lock the girl up somewhere where he wouldn’t have to look at her, and then start on the new plan that has been forming in his mind. A plan that had a lot to do with the man cowering before him at this moment. Skywalker looked up and nodded slowly. Softly, he whispered, and if Hux wasn’t standing right next to him, he probably wouldn’t have heard him.

“Alright. I will go with you quietly, just, do as you said you would.”

Hux felt a smirk of victory and triumph spreading over his face. He drowned out the cacophony of sounds that the other three prisoners have started again. He had his prize.

***

The trip back to the base was uneventful. They left the Wookiee and droid with the ship like he promised. The girl was held in one of their own ship’s cells, being guarded by Phasma herself. He was sure the Captain was glaring daggers at the scavenger, after all, she was the reason her precious Finan, or whatever was his name, ran away. He hoped he would never have children, too much hassle with those.

Luke Skywalker has been confined to Hux’s own quarters. Sitting there with his hands bound in front of him, he looked even smaller than before. Hux sat in front of the other man, silently observing his behavior. He wasn’t impressed with what he saw. It seemed as if the fight left Skywalker completely when they entered the ship, if that was even possible after the way in which he gave up fighting before. He did not see why others were so obsessed with this man. Hux tried to look closer. He noticed that Skywalker must have been a handsome man in his youth. He probably was hiding a nice face under all that beard and overgrown hair. The metal hand looked old and worn, and for sure would need fixing. His real one was rather small for a man, almost feminine, although it too did show signs of hard work. Now that Hux thought about it, in the light of the ship, away from the heat of the battle and the sun (oh, how he hated the sun), Luke Skywalker didn’t look that old. Which was pretty alarming. Wasn’t he supposed to be in his 60s at least? But he actually looked to be in his late 40s or early 50s? Skywalker was also too thin. It must have been due to his self-exile, after all, how much was he able to eat when he had to get the food by himself?

Skywalker was avoiding his eyes, stubbornly looking at the floor. Hux wouldn’t have that.

“Look at me” He snapped.

Reluctantly, but knowing the consequences of disobedience, Skywalker looked up. Hux almost moved away startled. In proper light, looking straight into his captive’s eyes, he saw something outworldly. If he thought that the eyes looked strange the first time he saw them, then he was not prepared for what was before him now. Skywalker’s eyes were wide and blue as the clearest sky. They changed color a little when the other shifted slightly in his seat, from almost icy to a more greyish hue. And they were definitely glowing now, he was sure of it. It must have been the Force affecting the other man. Now that Hux thought about it, Skywalker also had a strange glow to him. It felt as if it were calling to him… No, he was not going to fall prey to the spell the other man seemed to have over others. He was going to find out more about Skywalker, and he would be damned if he suddenly forgot himself, just because the other had pretty eyes.

When the fuck would they get to the base?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a reason for everything that happens in the fic. Believe me, all will be reveled at some point. For now, enjoy.

He had this crazy idea when they settled at the base, Skywalker still bound, this time in Hux’s quarters on the planet. To be honest, it was mostly curiosity.

“I will not have someone on my base looking like a mongrel from the street. A droid will come soon to help you clean yourself up and take care of all that hair” Were the first words he said when they entered his chambers.

Skywalker’s eyes widened; he probably wasn’t expecting that. Maybe a cell, some torture, having to crawl on his knees to get anything. Yes, Hux could see the thoughts passing through those expressive eyes of his.

“Do I have a choice here? I would rather like to keep my hair and beard…” Was the quiet response.

Bold Skywalker, bold.

“Did I give you permission to speak Skywalker? You are a prisoner here, you basically have no rights. You should be thankful I haven’t thrown you into one of the cells already. You will do as I say, no questions asked, or the girl will pay. Was that not the deal we made?”

The Jedi shrank back. He only nodded and kept quiet. Good. He was already learning.

“I will come back when you have been made presentable” Spat Hux, to show he still wasn’t impressed with the other.

After a second of thought, he added with a cruel twist to his lips:

“Then we will have a nice little talk over dinner.”

He left the other, still smirking, with Skywalker’s look of fear ever present in his mind’s eye.

***

It felt like forever until he had been informed that his prisoner is waiting for him in his quarters, along with dinner. Hux almost couldn’t control his excitement. He felt like a little child again, about to unwrap a present before it was time to do so. The twisted smile on his face must have been pretty startling to the people around the base, because they all scattered away when they saw him. Fools, as if he would pay such insignificant worms any thought, especially when he had his prize waiting for him. With unusual haste, he reached the door to his rooms. Hux wondered what Skywalker would look like properly dressed and shaved. Well, he wouldn’t have to wonder long, he thought, as he started to open the door.

He was not prepared. He was sooooo not prepared.

This was not the same man that he has taken captive. No, this here was not even a man. It was creature of some sort for sure. With his hair cut shorter and his beard shaved off completely, Skywalker looked to be in his late 30s at most, if not younger. His skin, now scrubbed clean, was milky white from the lack of sun he must have experienced during his exile. His hair, also properly cleaned and trimmed (probably for the first time in many years), looked like a pleasant mix between blonde and silver, almost as if it was made from moonlight. It also looked to be very soft. Without the hair obscuring Skywalker’s face, one could see his full, rose colored lips, which were parted invitingly. The eyes were even brighter than before, no longer hidden by untamed bangs. He had his bonds removed for some reason, but the General didn’t pay it any attention, knowing Skywalker wouldn’t do anything to risk the girl being hurt. The simple black clothes the man has been given only accented his unnatural beauty.

Hux was not prepared for that.

Skywalker must have noticed his awed look, because for the first time a spark lit in his eyes.

“Do I meet your base’s standards now, General Hux?” He asked, almost cheekily.

That would not do, he needed to get back in control. Skywalker cannot be allowed to feel as if he can do whatever he wants, just because he looked like a fucking wet dream come true. Maybe he should really have the man crawl on his knees? Now, that was a nice thought…

No! He needed to focus!

“I would watch myself if I were you Skywalker. If you think you will be able to get anything with your looks around here, then you are sorely mistaken.” He said dryly, getting his face under control.

He waited for a few seconds, watching the other grimace slightly. Good.

“I was simply surprised by how young you look. Aren’t you supposed to be an old man at this point?”

Skywalker looked away as if uncomfortable with the topic.

“Let’s just say it has to do a lot with my family and the Force running strong in it. It seemed to have stopped my aging in a way” He answered shortly.

Hux, for some reason, instead of being satisfied with Skywalker giving out valuable information, was more annoyed that the other would not look at him. Again. He took the few steps that separated him from the other and roughly grabbed his chin. Hux forced the startled man to look him in the eye.

“You will look at me when I talk to you, do you understand me Skywalker?”

The Jedi opened his eyes a fraction wider. Something flashed in them, some kind of recognition. Instead of acting scared like he should, the man smiled softly.

“You can call me Luke, you know, since I don’t think I will be going anywhere anytime soon” He said in a quiet, pleasant tone.

Hux stilled. This was all backfiring royally. He did not capture Skywalker to get all lovey-dovey with him. And what happened to the man that was all shy and defeated?! He let go of the Jedi as if burned. Hux did not know how to deal with _soft_. For once, that brat Ren would have been useful. Hux turned around and finally noticed the table that has been set out with dinner for two people. He grimaced slightly. This looked like a fucking date. And were those roses and candles on the table?! He will be seeing about having a certain droid being scraped for that. He breathed a long, suffering sigh, and looked over his shoulder at Skywalker. The other didn’t seem to be interested in what his captor was doing, instead looking around the room in silence. Hux sighed again.

“Come and sit. We can talk while eating.”

Skywalker obediently sat in the chair opposite of him. Hux thought he was going to kill someone tonight. This felt too much like a bad romance comedy at this point. What next, he will end up with the man in bed and fall madly in love with him? As if!

They sat and ate in silence at first. Great, weren’t they supposed to talk? Hux really needed to start doing the things he threatened people with if he wanted to get somewhere. At least he had his blank face on and the Jedi opposite of him had no idea what he was thinking. Or so he hoped. You never know with Jedi and their minds tricks.

“Tell me Skywalker, how long have you already trained that girl of yours?” He started.

“I didn’t” Came the instant reply.

Hux paused in his eating. He looked at Skywalker closely to try and see any hint of lie. He found none.

“And why is that? I was under the impression that she seeked you out exactly for that purpose?”

The other man stubbornly didn’t answer. His whole posture became tense.

“Skywalker, I warn you” Hux almost growled out.

The Jedi was quite for a few more seconds, before he seemed to have come to a decision and just slumped in his seat in defeat.

“I did not train her. I refused when she asked me to. I told her she is safer when untrained as she is of no value to Snoke and no threat to him at this stage. I could not bear to see another of my students be struck down, just so I could satisfy my dream of the return of the Jedi Order. So many have been killed that day… So many innocent lives… And it was all my fault, if only I had seen the Darkness sooner, if I haven’t ignored the signs…” Skywalker said, becoming more and more somber with each word.

Hux looked at him with clinical detachment. So… The girl was untrained, she could stay in the cell for a longer time. Skywalker seemed dead set on not playing Jedi, so he too wasn’t much of a problem.

“It has always been strong in my family…” Was the sudden, quiet murmur.

Hux looked up from his musings.

“What’s strong?” He asked, hoping to keep the other talking.

“The Force of course. It speaks to us. It covets us like a possessive child, never wanting to let go. And we can’t escape it, we go mad from it. We may try to be as Light as we can, but there is always that seed of Darkness, the Balance. We cannot fight it. It’s a struggle, every day, because once you dwell into its power, there is no going back. You can’t be on one side your whole life, there needs to be Balance. I have fought for so long, and have tried so hard for Ben and me not to fall for that seductive song… But I was so focused on trying to save us that I ignored the obvious signs. And now he is lost and I don’t know how much longer I can fight this by myself…”

Hux was now listening is rapt attention. Was there a possibility that this innocent creature could actually be turned Dark? He only hoped that it wouldn’t be in the same way Ren was Dark. That kid was just a pain to deal with. Maybe… Maybe there was a need for a new plan. Hux looked at Skywalker… no, at Luke. The Jedi was powerful and broken, he could be easily swayed to do his bidding. It wouldn’t be that hard to have him become completely dependent and loyal to Hux. And since he was so nice to look at, maybe he could even take him to his bed. Actually, he should just seduce him. A fool in love is so easy to control after all. Skywalker clearly was craving for someone to finally take care of him, to lead him, to take the burden of decisions off his shoulders. And Hux could do that, he would become what Luke needed and gain a powerful creature at his beck and call. And maybe with time, he will be able to even overthrow Snoke himself, since the damn bastard didn’t seem to care about the First Order anymore.

With those thoughts in mind, Hux slowly put his fork down. Quietly, he stood up and approached Luke from behind, as to not startle him. The Jedi was still in his somber mood and didn’t even seem to be aware of his surroundings. Hux used that to his advantage and put his hands on the man’s shoulders. Luke jumped a little in his seat and tried to look at the other, but Hux kept a firm grip on him, preventing any movement. Skywalker actually started to breathe a little faster, probably from fear. Hux almost shivered at the power rush he had felt from dominating such a creature as Luke Skywalker. He was slowly starting to see why everyone was so obsessed with him. Lowering his head so it was next to Luke’s ear, he started speaking in the most seductive voice he could muster:

“I can help you, you know? You have been burdened with so much for so long. You need someone who will tell you exactly what to do, who will help you balance yourself. Wouldn’t you like to know what the Dark really feels like? To let go for once in your life, let someone else take the reins? Tell me, with all the responsibilities the Light has placed on you that you felt the need to fulfill for some reason, have you ever been given anything in return? With all the Light’s restrictions and not fully knowing what is allowed or not… Has anyone ever… touched you?”

Luke’s breathing gradually started to pick up the more Hux talked. The General smirked, pleased with himself. To be honest, he was also beginning to feel a little hot. He took his gloves off before sitting to eat, so now his hands were able to make direct skin to skin contact with that of his captive. His right hand started to slowly move from Luke’s shoulder to his neck. The touch was electrifying. Hux could feel the energy emanating warmly from the other. He began to caress the man’s exposed skin. Luke seemed to be unsure if he should tense or relax. That wouldn’t do.

“Don’t think. Just feel. Follow my command and everything will be alright” Whispered Hux, blowing some air into Luke’s ear and enjoying the shudder it caused in the Jedi.

Skywalker, however, was still tense. Hux was growing frustrated. He didn’t want to take the more direct approach, but the other didn’t seem to give him any other choice. Hux abruptly let go of Luke and moved to stand next to him.

“Get up” He said coldly.

Skywalker, out of fear for himself or maybe the girl, obediently followed the order. Hux felt himself stir a little at that display of submission. He grasped Luke’s chin and forced the other to stare into his eyes.

“Are you a virgin?” Came the blunt question.

Luke spluttered, his cheeks becoming red instantly. Hux might get used to this look on him. It was almost, dare he say it, adorable in a way.

“Well, that answers my question. Come.” He said, and without looking if the other was following, he moved deeper into the quarters.

After a few seconds of only hearing his own footsteps, a second pair joined. Hux felt a smug smile stretching on his face, but he quickly wiped it off, so Luke wouldn’t see through his plan. He stopped only when they reached his bedroom. The small gasp behind him was indication enough that Skywalker knew exactly what was going to happen.

“General… I don’t… Is there anything else…” Came the stuttering voice of Luke.

Hux turned around slowly and schooled his face into a cold mask. He looked at the Jedi with a raised, unimpressed eyebrow.

“Skywalker, must I remind you all the time about the deal we have made?” He asked in a frosty tone.

Luke paled and shook his head in a negative gesture.

“Good. Now… Strip.”

The command must have startled the already confused man. Skywalker looked around wildly for a moment as if searching for some kind of divine interference to save him from his fate. Hux almost snorted. It would do the other well to finally realize that Hux owned him from now on. He ignored Luke for the moment and went to sit on his bed, facing the other.

“Come on Skywalker, I am sure you are capable of undressing by yourself…” He said smirking.

The Jedi gulped, his Adam’s apple bobbing nervously. Ah, Hux could imagine something else causing that movement…

Luke seemed to have understood that he, again, had no choice in the matter and slowly started to take his clothes off. Hux watched the display with rapt attention. His eyes drank in every inch of milky white skin revealed. The General felt his arousal growing, knowing that he would be the first one to see the other like this. The first to possess the famous Luke Skywalker in ways no other has before. The first to completely dominate him…

Luke suddenly stopped. He was standing only in a pair of black briefs, nervously shuffling on his feet. He looked more like a boy now than the fearsome Jedi Knight he was supposed to be. Hux marveled again at how someone who lived so long still didn’t look a day over 30.

“All of it Skywalker.” He said, clearly knowing that Luke was stalling.

Hux didn’t see the point. It was going to happen whether Luke wanted it to or not.

His gaze burned as the other finally, oh, so very slowly, took the last garment off. He stood there, naked as the day he was born, keeping his own gaze lowered, looking anywhere but the General. Hux took this as an opportunity to study the other. He was not an animal that couldn’t control himself, he could wait a little more before claiming his prize properly. Just like the rest of him, Luke’s body was perfect. Maybe a little too thin to be healthy, but they would work on that. Hux will not have his pet underfed, he will need him to be perfect if his plans were to work. He also noticed the various scars all over the other’s body. Old ones, clearly from years of fighting and training. But they did not take away from Luke’s beauty, instead they added to his charm. It made him look like a wild, beautiful creature from one of the stories his mother used to tell him when she was still alive. Tales of seductive humanoids who would tempt men with their sinful bodies and lead them to their doom. Luke Skywalker must have been at least somehow related to a creature like that, he was just so unnaturally beautiful. Hux glanced at least at the robotic hand. It was not covered in skin, the metal a stark contrast against the rest of the body. The General wondered if he should have Skywalker leave it as it is, have him wear gloves, or order artificial skin for the other. Well, he had plenty of time to think about that later. For now, there were some more pressing matters to attend to. Especially in his pants.

His eyes moved back to Luke’s face. The other man still wouldn’t return his gaze. Hux smirked. He just remembered a thought from a while ago. Getting comfortable on the bed, he balanced himself on his hands, spreading his long legs wide.

“Well?” He said to break the silence.

Luke looked up startled as if he forgot the other was even in the same room as him. He looked Hux over, evident surprise on his face and a lovely blush spreading.

“Aren’t you… Aren’t you supposed to take your clothes off to?” Skywalker asked, clearly confused.

Hux only raised an amused eyebrow at the other.

“Who said I wasn’t going to? But I won’t be doing it myself. You will.”

Ah, it was so worth it. Skywalker’s blush spread all over his body now. Well, he was so pale that it really wasn’t hard to notice. He couldn’t wait for the reaction to his next words.

“Now… Crawl to me on your hands and knees.”

The reaction was priceless. If Hux didn’t have certain plans and things to take care of at this moment, he would have just burst out laughing. No, his reputation wouldn’t allow that. Well, he would chuckle more loudly than usual. Luke’s face looked so scandalized as if he forgot the situation he was in. His face resembled a tomato and his gaping mouth reminded Hux of a fish. And he was still so damn attractive. A damn attractive red fish.

“I… You… I would never…” Started the other.

Hux sneered, starting to get impatient. His erection was already straining against his tight pants at this point. While he wanted to torture the other some more and watch his reactions, he also wanted to finally get to it. He might be controlled but damn it! He had his needs! The whole point of this was so he could take control of Luke, and just fuck the other into submission. Well, make him fall for him, but that will come later. First, he needed the Jedi to know whom he belonged to. Hux had to claim Luke as his.

“I would advise you to stop talking and start moving Skywalker, or I will tell Phasma that she can have some alone time with that girl of yours. Believe me, only one of them will enjoy it.”

That seemed to have worked. Luke paled, the red vanishing from his face instantly. Trembling, he slowly got onto his hands and knees and started moving. Hux thought he was going to explode soon. The other looked so fucking tempting right now, completely naked, trembling, and crawling towards him. He couldn’t wait for them to get to the best part of the night.

Skywalker finally reached him. He stopped between Hux’s legs, still on his hand and knees. Luke looked up with big, terrified eyes.

“Now then. I think you know what to do next?”

Luke looked at him with confused eyes. Fuck, of course the other didn’t know what to do. Virgins! Hux was ready to just stuff his aching cock into the other’s mouth. As much as he wanted to do that, however, it would scare Luke away completely and he wouldn’t be able to have the other fall for him later. Unless the Jedi developed a twisted Stockholm Syndrome. Huh, maybe this was the way to do this? Hux looked down at Luke contemplating, forgetting about his straining erection for a moment. He needed to approach this differently after all.

“Since this is your first time, I will be generous and teach you…” Hux trailed off, slowly unzipping his pants and taking out his already leaking cock.

Hux hissed as cold air hit his sensitive skin. Luke, on the other hand, moved away instinctively, but one sharp look from the General had him coming back closer to the other. The redhead slowly put a hand on the Jedi’s head. He let his fingers ran through the soft tresses, enjoying their texture. He continued the petting motion for a few more moments, feeling Luke slowly relax into his touch. Yes, this is what he wanted. A relaxed and putty Luke in his hands. One that would not fight him.

“Now then… I want you to lick and suck my cock. And do not even think about biting.” Said Hux lowly, still petting the other.

This brought Luke out of the relaxed state he has fallen into. But it was too late. While he forgot himself, his mouth opened slightly. The General used this opportunity to slowly push his erection past petal like lips. With no other choice, Luke opened his mouth wider to accommodate the length. Hux looked down at Luke Skywalker himself, naked on his knees before him, with lips stretched around his cock. He almost came right there.

“Come on Luke, you know what I want…” He breathed out harshly.

The other seemed to have noticed that the General used his name for the first time. It was a deliberate move, to make the Jedi trust him a little more, fall for the false gentleness. Hux would grant him this, since it was the other man’s first time. But next time… Next time he will not be so merciful.

He let go of the Jedi’s head and went back to his previous position. Luke, reluctantly, grabbed the base of the cock with his hands. Hux didn’t remember telling him to do that, but right now he didn’t care anymore about such insignificant detail. Luke’s hands were an incredible contrast. One, with the real skin, almost felt like a woman’s, so soft and small. His metal prosthetic, on the other hand, was nicely cold to the touch and created a wondrous friction when the Jedi moved it a little. Hux prayed he would not come yet, he still had so many plans for tonight.

While trying to force his excitement down a little, the General almost missed the moment when Luke’s lips actually touched him. He jolted a little, electrified by the contact. The Jedi slowly, unsure, kissed the head of his cock, keeping the touch short. Hesitantly, his tongue peaked out between those beautiful lips of his. He licked at the head like a kitten lapping at milk for the first time. Hux cursed under his breath. This was torture. Luke just began, and he was already coming apart from his teasing gestures. Although, the other man probably had no idea what he was doing to Hux, considering he was a virgin. If he really was one. Hux was starting to seriously doubt that.

“Now Luke, I’m sure you can do better than that…” He goaded in a raspy voice.

Luke looked up at him, continuing to lay small kisses and licks, now all over his cock. The Jedi’s hands also joined the ministrations, the metal one keeping the organ in place, while the real one moved in an up and down motion over the parts his lips weren’t touching. Luke’s eyes weren’t as terrified or shy like at the beginning. There was actually a mischievous spark in them. And the unnatural glow also seemed to be stronger than before.

That little shit! He knew exactly what he was doing!

Hux wanted to call out the other on lying about being a virgin, but in that moment Luke did something unexpected. He swallowed the General’s cock all the way down to the base. Hux froze, his mouth still open, but now for a completely different reason. The heat and tightness of Luke around his cock was incredible. He has never before felt something like that with any of his other partners, be it male or female. He couldn’t even imagine what it would feel like to actually fuck the Jedi. Hux gasped, trying to form some kind of words. To reprimand or encourage, he didn’t know. But he felt like he should say something.

Before he could come to any decision, Luke again took advantage of his distraction. He started bobbing his head up and down in a slow motion. Hux groaned loudly, unable to stop himself. Luke-fucking-Skywalker was deep throating him like a freaking pro. He had no idea what was happening anymore, or how it even got to this point. One minute he was making plans of seducing the other and fucking him into submission, and now here he was, sweating and moaning, unable to form words. Hux was panting at this point, Luke’s slow movements driving him mad with desire. He felt his fingers twitch at his sides, itching to just grab the other’s head and simply drive into the welcoming heat. But he couldn’t move. It was as if he was in some kind of trance. The only thing he could do was look as his cock slowly disappeared behind Luke’s stretched lips. Hux shuddered from how turned on he was by this image. The powerful Jedi on his knees before him, with his pretty mouth around his aching erection. The sounds he was making only added to the experience. He couldn’t wait to rub this into Ren’s face. Maybe even let him read his mind willingly, just so he could see how his former Master whored himself out.

A surge of possessiveness shot through him. No. This was for his eyes only. No one else should see Luke Skywalker like that. Only him.

He went back to observing Luke servicing him. He was really good at this. Too good. It was as if Luke knew exactly what he liked… Wait a minute…

Jedi. The Force. Mind tricks.

Fuck.

He was reading his mind! Not only that, he was probably also making him unable to move with the Force. Hux knew the other could do that, he has seen Ren do it himself too many times to count. The General saw Luke’s eyes ignite with a wicked spark after he thought this. So he was right! Hux felt anger rush through him. He will not be controlled like that! He was the one in control!

With great effort, he forced himself to speak, still panting and gasping due to Luke’s treatment of his cock.

“Ah… Skywalker, you better stop… Shit! You better stop this right now, or the girl will… A-ah! Sh-she will pay for this!”

The change was instant. He could feel the hold over him letting go abruptly. Luke froze, not moving an inch, the cock still in his mouth. The Jedi looked up at his captor, fear once again entering his eyes. Their unearthly glow diminished. Thankfully, now that the other has stopped, Hux could think a little more clearly. Even if what he wanted to do was just fuck the other until he couldn’t remember his name.

“You will cease this! Must I remind you who is the prisoner here?! You are forbidden from touching my mind ever again! And if I feel you using the Force, I will have the girl sent to Snoke right this instant!”

He was getting worked up. Hux did not even realize how badly he hated not being in control, until Luke stripped him of it. Even if the other was a powerful Jedi, right now he was the one who has been taken prisoner. The one who should only obey if he valued the life of that irritating scavenger. Hux narrowed his eyes in anger. He will have control and order.

With renewed resolve, he harshly grabbed Luke by the hair, yanking his head away from his cock. He lowered his face to the other’s, so close that they could almost kiss. But this was not what he wanted.

“You belong to me Skywalker. Whether you like it or not. The moment you surrendered yourself on that blasted planet was the moment you have ceased to be an individual. You are nothing more but a possession now. Do you understand me?” He almost growled out.

There will be no more plans to have the other man fall in love with him. There will be no more kind words and gentle gestures. Hux will do what he does best. And that is take what he wants.

Luke Skywalker had no idea what was coming his way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was supposed to be kinda crack, but now it has gotten really dark and serious and I think this is how I will keep it.
> 
> Also, I have made a kind of cover picture for the story. Luke here is how I imagine him to be in the fic.

[](http://s1207.photobucket.com/user/Sushi-sensei/media/Fics/Get%20Ready_1.jpg.html)

Hux looked at Luke Skywalker with barely restrained anger and disdain. What the other has done really touched something deep inside of him, and he did not like it. The General knew that he could not allow Luke to think this kind of behavior would go unpunished. He needed to make sure the Jedi understood his position more clearly, because apparently threats didn’t seem to be working on him properly.

Hux thought for a moment, trying to calm himself down. He still didn’t let go of the other man’s hair, his grip as harsh as at the moment he forced Luke to look into his eyes. But now he was standing over the kneeling Jedi, towering in his impressive height and forcing his gaze up by the grip on the soft tresses. Hux sneered at the other.

“I do not think you understand how lenient I have been towards you so far. I could have taken you straight to Supreme Leader, thrown you in a cell, torture you, and even rape you! I could still do all of that if this is what will get you to behave like the prisoner you are…” He trailed off darkly in a low voice.

Luke visibly shuddered, whether from the cold or the harsh words, he did not know. Hux also did not care at this point. All he wanted was to punish the other man for his trespass on the General’s personal space. Suddenly, almost involuntarily, Hux noticed that the Jedi looked a little older in that moment. The age lines on his face were more prominent and he appeared tired. His eyes have dulled to a grayish blue color, the unnatural glow completely gone from them. The General wondered if his own eyes were playing tricks on him. Luke Skywalker’s appearance seemed to have changed in a matter of seconds, but that was physically impossible. On the other hand, considering the man should be much older than his looks would indicate, maybe it wasn’t that strange after all. Still, there was something unsettling about Skywalker.

Ignoring his feelings of uneasy for now, Hux waited for some kind of reaction from his captive. He readjusted his grip on Luke’s hair, making it even more painful for the other man. The Jedi winced from the harsh treatment, tears appearing in his eyes. Hux felt a shot of dark satisfaction at the sight.

“Please, forgive me… I will not do it again… I don’t… It was not my intention to do that…” Whispered Luke softly.

Hux raised an unimpressed eyebrow. It was hard to tell if he could believe Skywalker or not. He obviously used the Force on him and he would have to do it consciously for it to work. Yet, his words seemed rather sincere and he really didn’t have a reason to lie. It wouldn’t help him in any way. Still, Hux decided to be cautious about this. He already had trusted Luke too much and it cost him.

With that thought in mind, he crouched before the other, his grip on the silver hair not relenting. Hux looked at those expressive eyes that have captivated him from the beginning and tried to find any trace of a lie in them. But Luke looked back at him with nothing but fear and tiredness.

This man was a puzzle to him. One minute he looked old as if the weight of the world has been put on his shoulders. The next, his eyes would glow and sparkle, he would look like a young boy and act confident, even playful. It didn’t make any sense. It was as if two different people were living inside Luke Skywalker. Maybe he had a split personality? But no, that did not explain the visual changes in the man.

Hux contemplated what he should do about the whole situation. On the one hand, he was itching to punish Skywalker, preferably by fucking him into the mattress of his bed. To show him whom he belonged to now. On the other hand, he was getting more and more curious about Luke’s strange personality changes, as well as the physical ones. Hux was not stupid, after all, if he were, he wouldn’t be where he was today. He knew something unusual was going on when he observed the abnormality that was Luke Skywalker.

Hux was so lost in thought again that he almost didn’t notice the slight movement under his hand. Startled, he looked back at his captive. Luke was trying to shift his position a little to a more comfortable one, probably to relieve some of the pain. The General felt his expression darken. No. His questions can wait for later. He has a prisoner to punish.

“I think you need to be properly taught your place Luke Skywalker…” He whispered darkly.

His face moved closer to Luke’s when he was speaking, his breath ghosting over the other’s lips. Hux wondered what they would taste like.

“What you need to understand is that you are no longer a free individual. You are a possession and you will be treated as such.”

Luke said nothing, smartly keeping quiet. Hux abruptly let go of the strong grip he had on the Jedi for so long, causing the other to almost tumble to his side. The General stood up fast, turning away from the older man. With his back to Luke, he slowly started to unbutton his long coat.

“Get on the bed Skywalker.” He ordered harshly.

He didn’t need to turn around to imagine Luke’s face of terror. Hux was done playing nice, his plan was pointless from the begging. Being soft on your captive would only weaken your own defenses, he should have remembered that. Instead of having a lovesick fool he will simply break Skywalker until nothing remained of the man he was now. Luke would become completely obedient and loyal to Hux, because he would no longer see himself as anything but the General’s. He wasn’t above forcing the other if it would get him what he wanted. With that thought in mind, Hux shrugged of his coat, letting it fall to the floor with a soft thud. He continued to methodically take off the rest of his clothes. Hux heard soft, hesitant steps as Luke slowly walked towards his bed and sat on it. The General didn’t look at the other, dragging out the man’s torture. He wanted Skywalker to feel tense, to not know when things will get worse for him. The anticipation must be killing him. Hux hummed to himself in satisfaction and slowed down his movements even more. Luke was breathing harshly now. The General could tell he was panicking with how he gasped a little under his own breath from time to time. Hux felt a cruel smirk stretching his lips. This was what he was good at, not the whole seducing bullshit.

Finally, Hux stood completely naked and he looked at Luke. The older man was sitting on his bed, trying to curl into himself to appear smaller. His whole body trembled and his gaze was stuck to the floor. Now, Hux couldn’t have that. Those beautiful eyes should only look at him.

“Eyes on me Skywalker.”

Luke’s head immediately snapped up, looking straight at Hux in all his nude glory. His face went from white to red, and then back to white. He tried to avert his gaze again, but somehow forced himself to keep looking at his captor. If Hux were a better person, he would have reassured the other, made this less terrifying for Luke. But the General was not a nice person and he was done pretending to be so. Besides, this was punishment, it wasn’t supposed to be nice. He slowly walked over to the other and stopped right in front of Luke. Hux abruptly, without any warning at all, pushed the Jedi back onto the bed. Luke fell on his back like a lifeless doll, too surprised to react. Hux stood over him, looking down at his prize. Luke in all his beauty, laying on the General’s bed among the black satin sheets, looked like a decadent fantasy. Hux was so glad he allowed himself the luxurious bed. The image was enough to get his erection back up fully, the head of his cock already leaking precum in his excitement. Hux slowly climbed onto the bed over Luke, hovering above the other man. Skywalker gazed back at him, his eyes pleading with the beginnings of tears trailing down his cheeks. Hux used one of his hands to wipe them away while he positioned himself between Luke’s legs. The General smiled softly, comfortingly at the other.

“Do not cry, there is no reason to…” He whispered.

Moving even closer to Luke, Hux breathed in deeply in the other’s delicate scent. He almost shuddered from his desire for the man below him. The General locked eyes with his captive, his lips close to Luke’s as he continued in a breathy voice.

“…after all, it’s all your fault.”

He didn’t give Luke any kind of warning or sign. Hux entered the other man in one, powerful thrust. Skywalker screamed from the pain he must have felt at the intrusion. The General didn’t care. He was trying not to simply fuck the other with abandon now. If he thought that Luke’s mouth was perfect, being inside the other felt like paradise. It was so warm and tight, Hux almost cried from how Luke’s inner walls were squeezing his cock. It was actually a little painful, but in a good way. The General could hear the other sobbing and breathing harshly. Dark satisfaction at Luke’s discomfort bloomed inside him and with new resolve he started to thrust into the other. Due to the tightness he had to go slow at first. But he could already feel the walls around his cock yielding to his insistent movements.

Hux lost himself in the feeling of Luke Skywalker around him. He increased the speed of his thrusts, feeling warm liquid on his cock. Ah, so Luke was a virgin after all. Or maybe it was simply the result of tearing into the other with no preparation, and that is why he was bleeding now. No matter, this would only teach his pet that his actions had consequences, and painful ones too. With the blood now making it easier to move, Hux just threw any pretense of control away and started to fuck Luke fast and hard into the bed. The General himself was breathing hard now, a sheen of sweat appearing on his body. He looked down at Skywalker for the first time and saw him openly crying, his beautiful eyes glistening with tears. Still thrusting into the other, Hux bent lower and licked them off. He seemed to have lost any inhibitions when he started fucking Luke. He felt like an animal laying claim to what belongs to him.

Hux moved even closer to the other, thrusting in deeper. He heard Luke’s breath hitch at a particularly deep thrust and smirked. He must have found the other’s prostate. Hux started hitting the spot over and over again, forcing the other man to actually enjoy the violent act. He knew that Luke was probably torn between hating the feeling and loving the intense pleasure washing over him. Hux himself was feeling ecstatic. This was the best fuck he ever had in his life. Luke was like a drug, pulling him in more and more. The General never wanted this feeling to end. His movements increased in speed, causing Skywalker to cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Hux himself was groaning loudly now. His eyes moved to Luke’s lips without his control and Hux again wondered what they would taste like. He lowered his head until it was mere centimeters away from the older man’s face. But he still did not kiss him. As much as he wanted to, this was punishment. Kissing right now would imply a sense of intimacy that the whole act was not supposed to have. So Hux restrained himself at least in this. But that did not stop him from attacking Luke’s neck instead. He kissed, and licked, and bit every bit of skin he could reach, leaving angry red marks all over the other. Hux felt a dark satisfaction when he saw his marks, his claim on Skywalker so visibly.

The General felt his orgasm approaching. Hux sped up his movements even more. The sound of skin on skin slapping was obscene at this point, but it only added to the experience. Luke’s sob filled moans of forced pleasure were like music to his ears. Hux looked at the other’s erection and noticed that is was only half hard. Good, Luke was not supposed to get off from this. He was itching, however, to grasp the other and see how Skywalker looked like when he was lost in the throes of pleasure. But there would be time for that some other day. For now, Hux could feel that he was almost at the edge.

A few more powerful thrusts and his world exploded in white. In spontaneous move, he bit into Luke’s shoulder, hearing the other let out a hoarse cry. Hux could taste blood in his mouth, but he did not let go. His whole body trembled from the force of his completion. He could feel his cum splattering inside Luke, filling him to the brim with his essence.

What felt like forever, but was only a few seconds, finally ended when Hux came down from the haze of pleasure. He let go of Luke’s shoulder and collapsed on the other exhausted, still inside him. Both were breathing hard, Skywalker softly sobbing and sniffing.

Hux forced himself to pull up a little so he could look down at Luke. A spark of possessiveness shot through him at the sight. Luke was covered in a layer of sweat, his hair plastered to his face. His chest was rising and falling quickly and Hux could see his lips tremble. Luke’s whole neck was covered in hickeys. On his right, where the shoulder met the neck, a wound in the shape of Hux’s teeth stood out, still bleeding. A visible claim of whom Luke belonged to. Hux touched it with one hand tenderly and Luke flinched from the gesture. The General only smirked darkly at the reaction.

Hux finally dislodged himself from the other, looking as his cum leaked out of Luke. He felt another shot of possessiveness go through him.

While normally he would shower after sex, this time he was too exhausted. Hux simply flopped down on the bed next to Luke. He threw an arm over the other’s waist and pulled him closer to his chest. He could feel Luke trembling in his embrace. With his free hand, Hux started playing with the other man’s silver hair. He breathed in the scent of sex and Luke and a satisfied smile appeared on his lips. Hux pulled Luke even closer to his chest, his lips touching the other’s ear.

“I hope you understand now. You belong to me.” He whispered in a sinister tone.

Luke only trembled more, soft sounds of crying escaping his lips.

Hux felt triumph and satisfaction as he slowly drifted into sleep, his arm around Luke holding his prize to him tightly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I had to organize my ideas a little.
> 
> Finally some explanation to all the weird stuff. 
> 
> Actually... I might cause even more confusion with this chapter... Like Luke's behavior in it...
> 
> Oh well~

Hux blinked the sleep away from his eyes. He was reluctant to awaken. This was one of the best sleeps he had in a long time. The post sex bliss and a warm body next to the General made it hard to organize his thoughts. Hux remembered what happened the day before through a haze. Or was it still the same day? Was it new day already? He lost track of time after they brought the prisoners to the First Order’s temporary main base.

Luke Skywalker… Yes, he remembered that very well. The name itself opened a flood of memories and emotions.

More awake now and aware of his surroundings, Hux turned his head to the side to look at the other occupant of the bed. His arm was still draped possessively over the sleeping Luke. His eyes trailed over the naked skin, so pale and soft looking, begging to be touched. Evidence of their coupling was visible on the older man’s tights; dried blood and come. Hux’s gaze moved to the other’s face. Luke has clearly been crying for a long time after he himself fell asleep. Tear tracks ran down his face, which was still a little red and puffy from his sobbing. He must have bitten his lips too at some point, because the lower lip was split, with dried blood on it.

If Hux were a better man, he would have felt pity and regret for what he has done. But he didn’t. Instead, he was fascinated by the fact that he was able to reduce this powerful man to a sobbing mess. That he claimed this creature for himself. The General looked at the bite mark he has left on Luke. He again felt the need to touch it. He didn’t know why. Was it to remind himself it was all real? Or to assure himself of his ownership over the other? He had trouble understanding his own emotions when dealing with Luke Skywalker.

Instead of doing what he initially wanted, Hux moved his free hand towards the inviting lips. He caught Luke’s chin in his hand, his thumb stroking softly over the bottom lip. Skywalker looked so peaceful like that, so soft…

Too comfortable.

Hux pushed his thumb hard onto the split lip, watching with dark satisfaction as Luke awoke with a moan of pain. His enchanting eyes fluttered open, tears of pain and discomfort already appearing in them. They made the other’s eyes sparkle beautifully.

“I hope you didn’t think I would let you sleep the day away like that, did you?” He said in a low voice.

Luke seemed to have realized where and with who he was, because his eyes immediately widened in fear. But he did not move away from Hux, which in truth, surprised the General. He was expecting shouts and cries of denial. He thought Skywalker would push him away, claw at him like a wild animal. Yet, besides the clear fear in his eyes, the other man completely froze. His quick breathing was the only indication that he was still alive. Hux was puzzled.

He looked deep into Luke’s eyes, moving his face closer to the other. He noticed that the blue irises were glowing with that otherworldly glow again. There seemed to be an internal conflict Skywalker was going through, because his eyes kept flashing with different emotions. Hux was an expert at observing and reading people, which is why he was irritated that he could not predict Luke like everyone else. The man was an enigma, changing every few minutes.

Now that Hux’s head was clearer, he started to think about all that he knew of Luke Skywalker so far. The man was a Jedi who did not seem to want to fight anymore. He was powerful, but has been restraining himself so far for the sake of the scavenger girl. Everyone wanted the man due to his almost legendary status. He was a virgin… Well, Hux wasn’t so sure about that actually. But even if he was one, he wasn’t anymore, after what happened between them. He also did not seem to age properly. Luke looked way younger than he was supposed to; instead of an old man a man in his 30s. His eyes and body gave off a strange glow sometimes, pulling others, or at least Hux, in. What is more, Luke’s personality was the biggest puzzle. Sometimes he would act meek and submissive. He would look tired and weary as his actual age would indicate. But then there were those moments when he would become cheeky and sure of himself. Those flashes of confidence and mischievousness did not fit with the rest of the man.

Hux again thought that it felt almost as if Luke Skywalker was two people in one body.

“What are you?” He whispered, not aware that he said the words out loud.

Luke only whimpered in response. Hux just realized that while he was lost in thought, he was steadily pushing on the other’s wounded lip. But he didn’t let go of Skywalker. Instead his eyes focused again on those blue eyes, which have captivated him from the beginning. They were still glowing brightly. Hux felt himself slowly closing the distance between them, the glow pulling him in. His mind hazed over. Right now the only thing he wanted to do was to keep looking into those eyes and kiss those plush lips that have been tempting him from the beginning. It felt as if he lost control over his own body…

His lips finally met those of Luke Skywalker and sensations exploded. This was bliss. The other’s lips were as soft to the touch as they looked. Hux wanted to taste more. He demandingly licked at the sealed mouth (and when did Skywalker even close it?), and forced his entry into the wet cavern. His tongue touched every part it could reach. Hux has never tasted anything as sweet as Luke’s mouth. He wanted to do this every day, every minute of his life. The General felt the other’s tongue trying to push his out, but he only retaliated, actually moving on top of Luke and pinning him to the bed. Hux could feel saliva dripping down his chin, but he did not care. Something took over him in that moment. A strange need for the one below him. The hand that let go of Luke’s chin moved into the silver hair, treading through it. For some reason, suddenly, he wanted to be gentle this time. His fingers were soft in their petting. His kiss also turned from demanding to slow and sensual.

Hux started to move his naked body against that of Luke. His other hand has been placed on the other’s hip, keeping him in place. The slow, sensual rocking brought his erection to life, making him groan into Luke’s mouth. He could feel the other against him, also starting to harden. Hux let go of that addicting mouth and moved to kissing Luke’s neck softly. His partner moaned quietly as if he was restraining himself.

The General, still pushing their erections together, moved his face next to Luke’s ear, breathing into it. He licked the skin there.

“Let me hear you…” He breathed out.

This time Luke did moan and Hux could hear it clearly. He went back to laying kisses along the pale column of flesh. His eyes moved to the bite mark he left on the other. He breathed on it softly and then licked at it. The taste of dried blood hit his tongue, but instead of disgust he only felt pleasure. He cleaned the wound with his saliva and then kissed the space almost with reverence.

Hux felt Luke shudder and heard his moans increase.

“What are you doing to me?” He whispered, moving to look down at the man below him.

He stopped his ministrations, looking into Luke’s glowing eyes. Hux was again captivated by them, lost in their pull.

“Are you using the Force on me again?” He asked softly.

Luke shook his head in response.

“Then what is happening? Why do I want to… cherish you?” Hux asked, confused himself.

He did not understand what was happening anymore. He was starting to behave like Skywalker, developing his own split personality. One minute he wanted to rip into the other, dominate him. Possess him. Hurt him. Now, all he wanted was to make the man below him feel nothing but pleasure, to make sure nothing ever harmed him.

“How are you doing this?” He demanded, his voice still soft, a complete contrast to what he was feeling.

Hux was starting to feel angry that he wasn’t in control again, because of this man, but still didn’t want to hurt the other.

Luke gazed away from him, biting his lips softly. He looked like he knew the answer, but was reluctant to provide it. Hux took his hand out of the other’s hair and stared to caress Luke’s cheek softly.

“Whatever this is, it is affecting both of us. I think I have every right to know what is going on. Besides… You know what I’m capable of if angered…” He trailed off, continuing his soft caress.

Luke’s gaze snapped back to his. He still seemed undecided, but at least considering. Hux needed to persuade him and if threats didn’t work…

He moved back to kissing Luke’s neck, sucking on the marks he left previously. The man below him moaned softly, squirming beneath him.

“Come on… Luke… tell me.” Breathed Hux against the other’s skin in between kisses, making the older man shiver.

“I… I cannot… No one is supposed to know…” Muttered Luke quietly.

Hux rocked against the other, their erections hardening the more he moved. They both groaned at the friction created.

“Tell me.” He demanded.

Luke closed his eyes, a heavy sigh escaping those delicious lips. Hux wanted to kiss them again.

“What… What do you know about Sirens?” Asked the other in unsure voice.

Hux paused in his movements. He actually looked at Luke this time, surprise evident on his face.

“You mean the creatures from bedtime stories?”

Hux almost snorted. What a ridiculous notion. Why would Skywalker even mention them? He felt an amused smile pull at his lips. But it quickly vanished when he saw how serious Luke has become.

“Yes… those. What do you know about them?”

Hux thought for a moment. It seemed like this was really important to what was happening between them. Where was Skywalker going with this? Was he going to tell him that he is a Siren or something?

“Well… My mother used to tell me about them when I was a child. I remember her saying that they were creatures of outworldly beauty that could enslave man with their powers and led them to their doom. But besides that, I do not know anything else. Well, maybe also the fact that they are not real.” Hux deadpanned at the end, looking at Luke as if telling him to try and challenge the claim.

Luke looked back at him with his glowing eyes. He seemed to be in one of his confident moods at this moment.

“That is partly correct. You probably don’t know this, but during my self-exile I have studied ancient scrolls that I was able to find in old Jedi temples. I stumbled upon ones that have spoken of a race that used to be what we now call Sirens.” Answered Luke.

Hux listened attentively, drinking in the new information. His thirst for knowledge about mythical creatures never left him, even when he has long outgrown fairy tales. While he might have chosen the path of a strict and ordered man, deep down in his soul he still felt the pull towards those fantastical stories his mother spoke to him about, so different from the harsh world of reality his father brought into Hux’s life. And now he had Luke Skywalker himself telling him about one of those tales being true. He felt like a student again, listening to a teacher finally saying something interesting.

“Continue.” He said, excitement evident in his voice.

Hux’s eyes must have been flashing like mad now with his interest. Luke’s unsure look returned, but he went on to tell him more.

“Well… As I said, the race of Sirens was something more than what you know. They were the Force. Literally. No one knows how the first ones came to be. They did not reproduce, for they lacked the ability to do so. The only known way of a Siren coming into being is through the Force. This means that usually a humanoid woman would fall pregnant without a partner and bear a Siren child. While the race was still around, they would simply take the child away to live among its kind. But something happened… I don’t know what, I couldn’t find anything about it… The Sirens… They all just vanished one day.”

Hux listened with rapt attention. This was… What was he even supposed to do but hover over the other and listen? All of this… It was fascinating.

“So if they disappeared and are no longer around, how is that relevant to our situation?” He asked.

“I was just about to get to that… You see, I was also able to find scrolls that spoke of the race returning, or rather, single Sirens being recorded throughout the Galaxy during a huge stretch of time. They were single individuals, sometimes a few Sirens appeared in a span of a year, and sometimes none would be born for decades. But then, the one that is relevant to this conversation came into this world…”

Luke fell silent. Hux waited for him to continue speaking, but the other seemed hesitant to continue. The General started to tread one of his hands through Luke’s hair.

“Who was it?” He asked.

Luke looked away from him.

“My… father. Anakin Skywalker.” He whispered.

Hux looked confused. He did not recognize the name. Luke looked back at him with understanding in his eyes.

“You probably would be more familiar with his other name… Lord Darth Vader.”

Hux recoiled back from Luke, sitting up. He stared at the other in shock. While he did know most of the Empire’s and Darth Vader’s story, he has never been made aware that Luke Skywalker was his son. This has been hidden from him for some reason by both his father and the Supreme Leader.

It also explained Ren’s obsession with the dead Sith Lord. They were fucking related. It was no secret who Kylo Ren’s parents were, but he was not aware that the familial ties of the Skywalker family with the Galaxy’s ruling powers ran even deeper.

“Your father… He was a Siren? Lord Darth Vader was a Siren?” Hux asked, disbelief clear in his voice.

Luke grimaced slightly as if the knowledge wasn’t something pleasant.

“Yes. My grandmother never had a partner. Ben told me that my father has been born from the Force. While I did not want to believe that he was a part of some ancient race at first, it was the only logical explanation to his birth, as well as everything else that has been happening to me…” Luke trailed off, stopping short suddenly.

Hux raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the pause.

“What has been happening to you? Is it connected with what has been going on between us?” He questioned.

“I… Sirens… They are not supposed to be able to produce children. Yet, my father was able to sire both my sister and I. I do not know how. Maybe the Force decided that this was the only way to restore Balance… I do not understand this well myself, I only have my theories to go with…” Mumbled Luke, looking anywhere but at Hux.

“What theories?”

Luke bit his lip nervously. Hux, unconsciously, reached a hand towards his face, freeing the abused lip.

“Stop that.” He muttered, irritated.

He did not understand, but he did not like Luke hurting himself like that. Hux was the only one who should have that privilege.

“Sirens… They are creatures of the Force. But, predominantly, they were Dark. The Force ran so strongly in them that they had no choice but to turn to the Dark side to balance and be able to control their powers. This is why you hear stories of Sirens using their beauty to lead men to their doom. It was kill or be killed. It was the only way for them to survive and not go mad from the power they had. My father… He fell to the Dark, because he had no choice. But he fought at the end and was able to embrace the Light before dying. But because he rejected his nature at first, he ended up hurting the ones he loved… And I have done the same… The Balance… it needs to be kept…”

Hux looked at the other. The Balance… Luke kept mentioning it a lot. He remembered that he did say something about it during their dinner conversation.

“What about the Balance? You said you had your theories?” He questioned, hoping the other would keep talking.

“Leia and I… we shouldn’t have been born. We are the first of our kind. Yet, I seem to be the only one affected by our mixed heritage. While Leia is Force sensitive, it does not affect her. Me, one the other hand… I am brimming with it. The Force… It is extremely strong in me. I am not a full Siren, yet, my powers seem to be on the same level as theirs. My theory… I believe that the Force felt there was a need for Balance; that more Dark sensitive creatures needed to be born. It does not make sense, since the Dark side was the one dominating for so long. Although, I was sired while the Jedi Order was still around. Maybe that was the reason? The Light has been the bigger power then, until Palpatine took over. This would also explain why only I have been cursed with this power and my sister was left in the Light. The Balance… It is everything. Two children, twins. One Dark and one Light.”

Silence fell over them. Hux shifted a little, feeling the cold over his naked skin. He lay down next to Luke, pulling the covers over them.

“How does that affect you? Us?” He questioned softly.

There was a lot to take in and analyze.

“Because the Force is so strong in me, and because I refuse to turn to the Dark, it has been… affecting me physically and mentally.” Answered Luke softly.

“The mood changes, I assume? And your appearance? The age and strange glow in your eyes? Are they all a part of this?”

Luke nodded slowly.

“Yes… You are rather observant. The changes in my behavior are caused by the fight between the Light, the human part of me, and the Dark that comes from my Siren heritage. Because I am so filled with the Force’s power, and because I refuse to utilize it properly in a Dark way, it has been causing me to glow, especially my eyes. This glow… It’s the Force trying to escape from me. The silver hair is also a result of that. The aging thing… It is the Siren heritage. Sirens were well known for their beauty. They usually didn’t age after a certain point in life, unless they got damaged somehow physically or mentally, like my father did. This is also why I sometimes look older. The fight inside me is damaging me. But this is all just theories, I am not sure about all of this to be honest… I can only base this on the knowledge I found in the scrolls…” Answered Luke.

Hux looked at the other silently, contemplating.

“But this doesn’t explain your more… forward behavior in sexual matters. Nor does it explain why I am being so strangely affected by you. My own behavior since you came, I have to admit, hasn’t been completely… normal.”

Luke actually blushed at that. He averted his gaze.

“That is… There is another aspect of Sirens that I seem to have inherited…” He muttered.

Hux draped one of his arms over Luke’s waist, his thumb caressing the other’s hip. He felt really comfortable like this, with the other’s body heat warming up his cold skin.

“Hmmm? What is it?” He asked almost lazily.

He was getting sleepy for some reason. Maybe it was the amount of information he just received, or maybe it was the feel of Luke’s soft skin, his delicate smell that reminded him of the wind.

“What do you know… about mating?”

Well, that sure did wake him up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG, I finally updated my precious ugly fic. 
> 
> I feel so bad for how long it took, but this chapter was so fucking hard to write, 'cuase I had no idea how to write it. 
> 
> So I apologize for how shitty and short it is. 
> 
> Don't worry tho, the next ones are already planned out, they should be better.

Hux was looking at Luke with surprise. He was wide awake now.

“Did I hear you right? Did you say… mating?” He questioned.

He needed to make sure the sleepy haze that has overtaken him before did not affect his hearing ability.

Hux hoped it did.

“Yes, mating. What do you know about it?” Pressed Luke, oblivious to Hux’s internal panic.

“As in… animals?” He questioned again.

Hux would never admit it, but he was extremely confused right now. Of course he understood that Luke’s status as a hybrid came with an array of strange things but…mating?

Seriously?

Luke looked at him with a less than impressed stare. His eyes were glowing again. The Siren side must be resurfacing.

“My kind is not animals.” Said Luke lowly, a dangerous glint appearing in his eyes.

Hux raised an eyebrow at the change of behavior. This was very different than the sexually confident Luke. It was almost as if the older man became… darker.

“What about mating?” He pressed, ignoring the other’s remark.

Luke suddenly shifted a little. He moved closer to Hux and in a fast movement climbed on top of the General, pinning him to the bed by his hands. His hair shone like moonlight in the room's dim lights and his eyes glowed even brighter than before.

“What is the meaning of this?!” Hissed Hux angrily.

Luke smirked, his expression growing dark.

“Why, am I making you uncomfortable General? How does it feel being the one at another’s mercy?” Answered Luke.

He straddled Hux’s lap, letting go of the hands he was holding. But Hux still couldn’t move them.

“You are forgetting yourself again Skywalker! What did I tell you about using the Force on me?!” Hux growled out.

What was happening to the other man? He was being aggressive, dominating even.

Luke didn’t answer right away. He smirked, slowly rubbing his naked behind against Hux’s cock. The rhythmic movement caused the General’s length to harden. He groaned at the sensation.

What happened to the meek, submissive Luke?

“S-stop this!” He managed to get out.

But suddenly he didn’t want to stop. He wanted the hybrid to continue his sensual movements.

Hux wanted to bury himself in that wonderful heat again.

Luke was looking down at him, that smirk of his growing darker. Hux saw that now his body was glowing a little too.

The Jedi slowly lowered his own face towards Hux, never stopping his movements. He grasped the General’s hair, threading his fingers through the red tresses. Hux found that he didn’t mind that at all. It was actually very nice. He could get used to this…

“What are you…” He tried to ask, but Luke shushed him.

“Shhh… Everything is alright. Just let go. Let me…” Came the whispered words.

Hux nodded. He looked deep into Luke’s glowing eyes. They were so beautiful. Like two gemstones. How could he say no to those eyes?

Luke lowered his face to Hux’s neck now, his lips softly touching the pale skin.

“You know… I should hate you for what you did. You did rape me. But… My Siren… It loved how rough you were with me, how dominating, possessive... Like the proper mate of a Dark creature…” Whispered Luke.

He kissed Hux under his ear, completely draping himself over the other. Hux inhaled strongly, Luke’s wonderful scent filling his lungs. He felt blissful, like he was on cloud nine.

“I do not truly understand how this works, since I’m only a hybrid. But my Siren is telling me that you are what it needs to be kept placated. That as long as I belong to you I won’t have a need to use the Dark Side of the Force so often. You are both my curse and salvation General Hux.” Continued Luke.

Hux wasn’t really listening. The words did reach him, but they did not register. All he could focus on was the feel of Luke against him. His weight, the feel of his skin against Hux’s own, and the way he was rubbing against him, his fingers still threading through the General’s hair. The warmth that came from his Force filled body.

Luke lifted himself a little, his gaze locking with Hux’s. He licked his lips slowly, the General’s eyes following the movement. Luke’s mouth was wet from saliva, glistening brightly.

“You have claimed me. I belong to you.” He said with a certainty, his eyes looking at Hux strangely.

Hux felt something coil in his stomach at those words. He liked the sound of that. Luke being his. Belonging only to Hux. Accepting it as a simple truth. Yes… This felt right…

“Do you know what this means General? Do you know what you have done?” Continued Luke.

Hux groaned. His cock was fully erect now. While the friction Luke was creating was wonderful he needed more.

“Please…” He muttered.

Luke gazed softly at him. He straightened up.

“You are my mate now General… You better take responsibility.” He muttered.

Then, without another word, Luke lifted himself up and in one movement buried Hux’s cock inside himself fully.

The General saw stars. This, this was all it took for him to climax. Like a teenager. He groaned loudly.

“Luke!”

But Luke did not stop. While Hux was coming down from his orgasm, the other man started to move fast. He was riding the General with precise movements, moaning wantonly.

“My mate…” Muttered Luke, gazing down at the man below him with that dark gleam.

Hux could only stare at the other in fascination. Luke was… He was divine. He was like an ethereal being, his whole body glowing. His silver hair looked like a halo of light, those blue eyes wise beyond their years, all knowing. They were piercing Hux’s soul.

He wanted… he wanted to be the only one to see Luke like that, in throes of passion, completely consumed by lust. And he wanted to be the only one to cause the Siren side to come out like that.

He wanted to see more of this Dark version of Luke.

Hux was so lost in the other that only Luke’s loud moan when he reached completion tore him away from his thoughts.

“Hux… My mate…”

This was the first time the other called him by his name.

“Mine!”

Luke’s orgasm was strong, his essence splattering over them both. When the other man climaxed the glow surrounding him brightened strongly for a second, then died down completely.  

Luke was panting now. He looked normal again, however, he was still in his younger form. He dislodged from Hux and lay down next to the other, hugging the younger man.

Hux didn’t know what to say. He did not know what was happening anymore. Luke Skywalker and everything connected with him did not make any sense.

He glanced at Luke, the other laying his head on the General’s naked chest, creating some strange patterns with his finger on the skin. Hux put his hand on the silver hair, petting it slowly. He realized just now that he could finally move.

He again felt that strange need to cherish the other. To do whatever the hybrid wished. Was it because of the mating thing?

Hux wanted to ask questions. He wanted to know what was going on.

“Stop thinking so hard. You are loud.” Murmured Luke, his eyes closed.

“Stop reading my thoughts.” Shot back Hux, but with no real bite.

Luke peeked at him with one eye open.

“Can’t. You are projecting too strongly.”

Hux snorted. Damn Force users. This is why he wasn’t a big fan of them.

“I wish to speak to Rey.” Came the sudden request.

Hux looked at Luke with surprise. Did the man really think that he would get whatever he wanted from him, just because the other made him come a few minutes ago? Hux was not that weak, mating or not.

“Was that your brilliant plan then? Seduce me with you wicked Siren powers and escape with that scavenger girl of yours? What’s so special about her anyway?” He questioned.

His voice got progressively lower, his mood darkening. He felt unreasonably jealous. Luke spent time alone with the girl… And she seemed rather protective of the other man.

Did he also tell her what he is? Did he seduce her like he did Hux?

He growled.

“You said you were my mate…”

He gripped the other’s hair, forcing him to look Hux in the eye, Luke’s own opening at the suddenness of the movement.

The older man blinked.

“I am.” He answered simply.

“Then why do you want to talk to her so badly?”

Luke blinked again, realization entering his eyes.

“Oh… You think Rey and me… No! She is more like a daughter to me.”

Hux felt the flare of rage subsiding. Well then, he didn’t see why he couldn’t indulge the other’s request, since the girl was no longer a threat to his ownership of the older man. He did belong to Hux.

His grip loosened, the hand going back to its petting motion.

“Alright then. We can go talk with her later. But I want to sleep now and you are not going anywhere.” He murmured.

Luke was so warm…

He felt tired again, drained. The other seemed to have that effect on him.

“I want to talk to her alone.” Came Luke’s demanding tone.

Hux hummed in thought. So warm…

“Fine…” He murmured again.

Why not. It’s not like they could escape.

He just wanted to sleep.

“Thank you, my mate.” He heard the soft whisper, sleep claiming him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for Luke and Rey finally talking in the next chapter. Also, some stuff will be revealed then. And Kylo might appear soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and all that.

Luke gazed at the deeply sleeping Hux with a frown on his young looking face. Hesitantly, he reached with his hand towards that stern, cold visage that now looked so peaceful. His fingers touched softly the pale skin in front of him. Hux immediately reacted, letting out a pleased sigh and nuzzling his face into Luke’s warm hand. The Jedi moved away as if burned, grimacing. He untangled himself from the younger man’s possessive hold and sat at the edge of the bed, his legs hanging over it, elbows on his knees. He hid his face in his hands, a tremble going through his body.

Luke wanted to just curl up and cry. But he knew there was something he had to do, and he had to do it now. He had to be strong. For Rey.

He needed answers and there was only one person who could give those to him.

Still hiding his face in his hands, he let his body calm down. Entering a meditating like state Luke’s body froze in place, but his mind was very much moving.

 

***

 

Luke opened his eyes, materializing inside his own being, his mind. He looked around the place, noticing that it looked much darker than the last time he was here, but also somehow… more alive? That was strange.

“Why do you find it so strange? You are finally embracing who you are, so it’s obvious you will feel more alive.” Came a soft voice from behind him, so similar to his own, yet with a dangerous edge to it.

Luke turned around slowly, gazing at the being in front of him. The thing looked like him in many ways, but at the same time it didn’t. It was much darker in nature, shining brightly with power and malicious intent. The biggest difference were the eyes, though. They were black all over like the deepest space, with no whites visible, and glowing with glee.

A smirk of amusements spread over the thing’s face.

“My, my, so hostile towards me. And a _thing_? Really Luke? Why do you hate me so much?” It asked, walking towards Luke slowly.

The Jedi knew he couldn’t move away even if he wanted to. That damn creature already had a hold on him.

After it reached him, this evil looking version of him, it grasped Luke’s chin in a tight grip, looking deep into his own blue eyes.

“Why do you hate yourself so much Luke?” It asked softly.

Luke sneered in a very uncharacteristic way. His eyes blazed with anger and disgust.

“I do not hate myself. I just hate this part of me that you represent, Siren.” He shot back.

The Siren did not say anything back at first, only humming in thought. It looked at Luke as if it were gazing at a child that would not understand something simple. With pity.

Luke felt nothing but pure hate towards it.

“You don’t come here often. I know you try to avoid a direct confrontation with me, with what you are. What it is that you want my Human?” Asked the Siren with a smirk.

Luke finally managed to break the Force hold the other had on him, shrugging the offending hand off.

“You already know why I’m here, but since you will only play games with me, I will say it outright: I want answers.” Luke snapped, stepping back a little from the other.

The Siren titled its head slightly to the side, a petulant pout appearing on its face.

“But you already know the answers, after all, we are _one_.” It answered.

Luke felt rage boil inside him. The Siren was the only creature in the Galaxy able to provoke this kind of violent reaction from him.

“We are _not_ one! And we will never be! Now tell me why the kriff did you start breaking out again, why would you pick General Hux, the _Starkiller_ himself, as your mate!” Luke shouted in anger.

The Siren frowned at him as if it did not understand his words or found something distasteful in them.

“You mean _our_ mate.” It said softly.

“He is not my mate or my anything! You picked him for some reason and forced the bonding! You let him rape us for kriff’s sake! And you have been taking control over my body more often since they captured us!”

Luke breathed heavily, the shouting tiring him. He could never understand the logic the Siren lived by. And he would never accept it as being a part of himself. It was just… too different from him.

“Well, since you are being so difficult today, let me answer _our_ questions. First of all, we need to merge. It has to happen or we will go insane and destroy all we love and ourselves in the process. And we know how hard it is to actually kill us. Why do you think your father survived for so long under the Emperor’s lightning? And he was a full Siren. Until we merge, we are a danger to those around and ourselves.” Started the Siren in a serious tone.

Luke wanted to interrupt it, but the Siren kept talking.

“As for _our_ mate… It was all very beneficial. Now we have a mate inside the enemy’s structure, a very important person. As you said, the _Starkiller_ himself. We can manipulate him as we see fit and use him to save those we care about, like _our_ Rey, maybe even destroy that… _Thing._ He is also strong and can survive intercourse with us. Usually, a human like him would die after being exposed to so much Force power, but he just falls asleep. That is a good sing, once he gets used to us, he will become more resistant to the draining of his energy and will no longer need so much rest in between. He is also rather handsome, in his own way. And it will be easy to control him too. Since we are mated, he will be possessive of us and do whatever he can to please us. We already saw how much our thrall affects him and his mind.”

Luke looked at the Siren with wide eyes. He did not even think about some of the things it was talking about. On the other hand, he still could not come to terms with how the Siren went about achieving its goals, using his body.

“As for the rape, as you call it… Yes, for humans it is rape and if we were a normal human, it definitely should disgust us. But we are not. We are a Siren and our kind has a different way of going about things. Sirens are Dark creatures, we know what we have to do to not go mad from how much Force flows through us. When a Siren wishes to mate, it needs to provoke its mate to dominate it from the beginning, to set a certain balance of power. It is the mate that must help the Siren control its powers or else we will go on a killing spree. This is why Hux is so drained after our unions. He takes some of the power away, which helps balance us. The breaking out was needed. We needed to move things along, to provoke the _Starkiller_. Luke, we would have never been able to do this if you were in charge. We would submit to him and save Rey, but that was not enough for the mating to take place.”

Luke stayed quiet, processing all he heard.

“How do you know so much?” He asked softly.

The Siren shrugged.

“Collective memory of our kind. We share certain things through the Force, like basic knowledge as mating. If we merged, you would know all of this too Luke.” It answered.

Luke grimaced.

“I don’t want to merge with you. And I am not happy with what you did, but I am starting to see why you did it.” He answered.

The Siren shook its head in disappointment. Its black, bottomless eyes gleamed in the mind space.

“For now. But we will be _one_.” It said in that dark voice.

Luke shivered. He always felt uneasy around the Siren. To think it was a part of him…

“Use the _Starkiller_. That _Thing_ has to be destroyed, or both Rey and we are in danger. As well as our… wayward nephew.” The Siren said, slowly turning around and walking away into the darkness of Luke’s mind where it resided.

“Wait! You mean Snoke? And what does Ben have to do with this?! What the kirff are you talking about this time?!” Shouted Luke after the vanishing figure.

The Siren stopped for a moment, turning its head over its shoulder to smirk at Luke.

“Use the _Starkiller_. He will know what to do.”

With those parting words, it disappeared in the dark and Luke felt himself jerk back to awareness.

 

***

 

Luke opened his eyes slowly in the real world. He straightened up in his sitting position. Turning around on the bed, he looked at the still sleeping Hux. This time his hand moved surely to the red hair, treading through it softly. It was calming, as much as Luke could not stand to look at the younger man right now. Almost like petting an animal. 

“I don’t even know your first name…” He murmured to himself.

_Armitage_. Came a dark voice in his mind.

Luke almost jumped in fright at the suddenness of the voice, cursing the Siren in his mind to hell and back. But the creature just laughed at his weak anger, vanishing back into the darkness inside Luke that is its home.

 

***

 

When Hux woke up again, it was to see Luke Skywalker sleeping peacefully next to him. Although, he found is strange that the other was separated from him and not under the bed covers, his naked body shivering from the cold.

The General grunted in displeasure. He lifted the covers over himself with one hand and with the other was able to manhandle Luke closer. This of course managed to wake up the other slightly. Luke looked at Hux with sleepy eyes, his lips parted.

Hux could not control himself. Luke looked almost… cute, with his mussed up silver hair and bleary, blue eyes. He leaned forward and kissed him softly on those plump lips. It was a chaste kiss, almost like a peck. Luke didn’t say anything to it, just looked at Hux impassively. Then, obviously resigning to his faith as he tried to move away from Hux’s possessive grip and didn’t manage to, snuggled closer to the other’s warm body and went back to sleep.

For the first time since the whole Starkiller failure, Armitage Hux smiled genuinely, glad that Fate made Luke end up in his arms.

_What strange thoughts_. He thought to himself as he gripped Luke tighter and fell back asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said Rey would be in this one, but I forgot I wanted to add this part first, so there is that, hehe?


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys!

This is sadly not a continuation of the story. Due to a lot of things that have been happening in my life, I lost all the drive for all my stories. I am not happy with how they look, and while I had an idea where they will go, I no longer am sure of that. This is why this story will be discontinued. I might pick it up one day, but it will probably be rewritten first to improve what was written so far and then continued. I might even delete the old version if a new one is created.

I am very sorry to the small group of people who were waiting for this to be continued. It pains me to do this, but I don't see a point in forcing myself and giving you guys something that hasn't got my whole heart in it. It just isn't me.

On the bright side, there will be new stories coming at some point. I hope that you will like those just as much as the old ones.

Once again I'm sorry, please, forgive me.

fat_fish_in_space

 

**April 23rd, 2017**

 

**I just want to inform everyone that this story will stay discontinued, but I will not re-write it or delete it. It will simply stay online as it is for you guys to enjoy!**

**fat_fish_in_space**


End file.
